Sweat, body odor, and moisture in private parts of the body are not only socially embarrassing but can also be a cause of skin disorders such as infections, itchy rashes, chaffing, and maceration. Daily showers along with use of astringents and undergarments provide a reasonable amount of hygiene, however, these measures do not last long enough and moisture continues to build throughout the day especially on hot humid days.
Sweat is produced from special glands in the skin called eccrine glans (sweat glands). These glands cover most parts of the body. Sweat mostly consists of minerals, urea and lactate, and is produced mostly in response to temperature regulation and under emotional circumstances, and has a pH of 4.0-7.0 (acidic to neutral). Sweat can start as hyper-osmolar (higher salt concentration) and can become hypo-osmolar (low salt concentration) depending upon the amount of sweat produced. On average, humans produce anywhere from 2-10 liters of sweat per day (depending upon lifestyle, temperature changes, diet and genetics).
The most common skin diseases in private parts due to retention of sweat and moisture are:                (i) Fungal infections: yeast; seborrheic dermatitis;        (ii) Bacterial infections: erythrasma (corynebacterium minutissimum); trichomycosis (corynebacterium tenius);        (iii) Inflammatory conditions: acne; cysts; hidradenitis suppurativa, and        (iv) Contact dermatitis: intertrigo; chromhydrosis; bromhydrosis (yellow/orange stains).        
Currently available treatment options for skin rashes due to moisture trapping include prescription medications for at least 2-4 weeks; over the counter deodorants, astringents, corn starch powder, sprays, foams, soaps enriched with liquorice, chlorophyllin, and ribwort. Also available are re-usable/washable bar liners made of cotton, as well as disposable panty liners & underarm liners made of a thin absorbing material with or without fragrance.
Odor comes from apocrine glands that are mostly present in axillary, pubic, mammary/areolar areas, and the naval. The composition of odor is determined genetically (major histocompatibility molecules aka, MHC-molecules). Odor is secreted by apocrine glands along with eccrine/sweat glands and consists of unsaturated fatty acids, odiferous steroids and is carried to the surface by odor-binding proteins. Skin flora (bacteria that normally live on us) produce enzymes that convert the fatty acids into chemicals that produce odor with the help of lipases (enzymes that breakdown fats).
Types of Odor are:                (i) Corynebacterium (lives on heavy sweat areas): produces lipases that breakdown the fatty acids into butyric acid (typical odor smell);        (ii) Propionibacteria (lives in acne prone areas): breaks down amino acids into propionic acid (vinegar like smell) and;        (iii) Staphylococcus epidermidis (particularly groin areas): produces isovaleric acid which gives a rather cheesy odor.        
Currently available measures to prevent and counteract odor such as deodorants, talcum powder, perfumes in addition to daily showers provide temporary relief lasting a few hours against the unpleasant body odor but fail to provide any long-term benefits especially in sensitive areas such as under the breasts and pubic/genital areas.
Astringents, deodorants, and perfumes cannot be repeatedly applied throughout the day on sensitive areas without running into the risks of skin dryness, itching, flaking and rashes due to irritant contact dermatitis (a type of a skin rash which is a reaction to higher concentration of a certain irritant), which can be quite uncomfortable. Constant skin itching can lead to breakdown of the skin barrier, which further opens doors to various skin infections (bacterial, fungal, etc.)
One of the currently available measures to help control moisture and odor in pubic/genital areas consists of a liner with an adhesive surface on the back and a thin mesh on the top which can be adhered to the inside of a panty. This type of a liner so-called “panty-liner” provides an extremely thin layer of a mesh for the moisture collection. There is no active ingredient in the liner itself that will prevent skin inflammation, neutralize odor, and adsorb moisture thereby preventing repeat skin infections while providing the appropriate hygiene that will last all day long. Additionally, there is no hygiene liner for people who do not wear undergarments as all currently available panty-liners can only be worn in conjunction with an undergarment.
A currently available bra-liner comes as a wide cotton belt, is tucked under the bra for the intended use, and is visible from the outside. The bra-liner is washable, non-disposable, of questionable hygiene, and being visible lacks privacy. The bra-liner is non-adhesive, has no active ingredient, and no medical benefit.
A currently available underarm-liner consists of a top mesh, a thin layer of pressed cotton, and a back with an adhesive for sticking onto the shirtsleeve. The liner is designed to be smaller in the center (site of maximum sweat production) and much wider at the edges (site of least sweat production). The central layer of cotton is devoid of any active ingredients. None of the currently available liners has a thickness gradient and their thickness is uniform throughout the length of the liner. The pattern and design of the top surface depends on the brand. The liners are not self-adhesive and need to be pasted onto the shirtsleeve or secured by a harness to the skin surface. The liners are disposable and have no medical and no preventative benefits.
There is a need for hygiene products that provide moisture and odor control in private parts of the body (pubic/genital areas, under the breasts, and underarms) throughout the day without the adverse effects of skin irritation; and that prevent skin rashes commonly seen in moisture-rich areas of the body.
There is a need for a specific kind of a liner that can provide the desired amount of hygiene for at least 24 hours, is easy to use, will provide preventative medical benefits in addition to alleviating moisture, odor, and stains; and is affordable.
Specifically, there is need for a series of liners that can be used on the undersurface of shirts, brassieres, and panties ranging in sizes and applicability based on the customer's needs such as, mild to moderate sweaters, heavy sweaters, customers with frequent yeast infections, with odor problems, or with itchy rashes. The liners with an adhesive surface to adhere to the inside of the undergarments such as brassieres, panties and shirts as well as a self-adhering surface that will adhere to the skin itself thereby eliminating the need for an undergarment for its proper use.